


puppy love

by manabu



Series: domestic drabbles [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Victuri, i just had an idea rolling around that i had to get out, let's roll with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-09 23:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10424097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manabu/pseuds/manabu
Summary: "Victor?" Yuri mumbled, leaning forward on the couch with the blanket held around his shoulders. He was about to tell the man to at least take off the wet coat, when Victor looked up at him with a tiny smile. His eyebrows were furrowed however, and the image of a child waiting to be scolded briefly passed through Yuri's mind. He opened his mouth to ask what had happened when his eyes fell to the box.





	1. Chapter 1

Nowadays, Yuri finds he gets bigger "breaks" in between his bad days. 

He's in a good place right now, no doubt about it. Oh is he in a good place, Yuri thinks, burrowing closer to a warm chest. But that doesn't mean he's alright 24/7. Doesn't mean he doesn't have any bad days anymore. 

One day, Yuri wakes up to their dark room and he feels alright, as much as he can tell so far with his fuzzy consciousness slowly spreading out onto his fingertips. His eyes blink open to take in the dark room, and the distinct lack of a head of silver hair on the bed. But Yuri smiles at realizing Victor remembered to close the curtains before leaving the room, which Yuri had asked him to, after having woken up to a ray of sunlight hitting him straight on the face. He also smiles at realizing the big pillow Yuri's currently wrapped around, which he had not asked for, but the thought of Victor slowly extracting his limbs out of Yuri's grasp as to not wake him up and placing a pillow on his own spot beside him so Yuri wouldn't feel lonely in his sleep was appreciated anyway.

He gets out of bed with a spectacular yawn and probably sporting a massive bedhead, by the heavy feeling he can feel at the top of his head. Like a baby bird nesting among his locks. He doesn't feel the need to shoo it away just yet.

He remembers Victor had to leave early for something, but early on a day off for Yuri probably means Victor's already left. He bends down for a minute to pet Makkachin before continuing on his way to the kitchen, where he actually finds Victor, a toast between his teeth while he fights the left sleeve of his blazer. Yuri leans against the counter for a minute, watching the scene unfold with a small smile and furrow of eyebrows while Victor turns around a little in his search for the sleeve, not unlike a puppy chasing its own tail. When he's finally gotten half his share of Victor's adorable clumsiness for the morning, he moves to help, touching his palms to Victor's shoulders so he'll stay still while Yuri lifts the sleeve for Victor to finally stick his hand through. 

"Morning. Hope you aren't late." Yuri says to Victor's back, and then his neck, moving his eyes up to meet his face when the man turns around, eyes warm and shiny on him. Like diamonds, he thinks, blinking against the brightness. Big blue diamonds. Before Victor can answer, Yuri leans in, going up on tiptoes to steal a bite of Victor's toast still in his mouth. Yuri smiles through his chewing and steps to the right of the taller man, bare feet lightly smacking on the wooden flooring on his way to the coffeemaker. He hears rustling of fabric behind him and a chair scraping against the floor and looks over his shoulder. Victor's watching him with a small smile playing on his lips, messenger bag on one hand and toast with twin bites on opposite ends on the other.

"I'm not, but I'm cutting it close." he says, bag going over his shoulder. Yuri watches as he looks around the floor for his shoes, puts them on, and comes back to the kitchen, leaning over Yuri. "Smooch." he says. Yuri closes his eyes and chuckles at the pouty voice, but leans in and kisses him anyways. He basks in the feeling for a second, Victor's cold scent and body warmth enveloping him for a moment before he steps back, plants a kiss on Yuri's forehead and turns, murmuring a quick "пока" to Makkachin before stepping out the door.

Yuri turns to the counter, bending down at the waist and crossing his arms on it to watch the coffee drip into the pot. 

It's going to be a long day indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

With Victor gone to work, there were a number of things Yuri could do.  
He considered calling home and asking how things were, but he'd called yesterday and the last thing he needed right then was his mother or, worse yet, Minako-sensei, thinking he was so homesick he couldn't take a day without calling them (which wasn't that far from the truth per se, but he didn't need them to know that), so he made a mental note to text his sister sometime tonight and promise a visit later in the year.  
He could and should take Makkachin out on a walk, but the giant dog had gone back to bed - their bed, Yuri noticed, curled up on Victor's pillow -, so he'd have to do it later.  
He should probably empty out the last moving box currently taking up space in the corner of the bedroom too, before it gathered too much dust, and that was something he could do right then. He gets up to wash his mug and put it on top of the counter before rolling up his sleeves and heading to the bedroom. He could clean around the apartment while he was at it. 

**

By the time 1pm rolls around, Yuri is sweaty, his hair is all over the place and heavy from all the times he's combed his hands through it and one of his sweatpants leg is rolled up over his knee while the other is all the way down. He's sitting cross-legged on the floor - now squeaky clean and it's such a good feeling he'd been planning on eventually spreading out on it - and the box is emptied out, things spread out in a circle around him. Yuri holds a tiny battered teddy bear on hand; after he found it he couldn't find it in himself to keep doing whatever it was he had been doing.  
It had belonged to Vicchan, and it's such a small thing he feels silly for letting it get to him like this, like a heavy rock being placed right over his chest, but it's not like he could help it. It's been at least a couple of years since his friend passed, but he still feels bad about not being there when it happened, and he misses his tiny companion. He has Makkachin now to fill one small part of the place Vicchan used to occupy, but it doesn't send the pain away, seeing as Makkachin was only one more companion to love, but never a replacement.  
Yuri starts letting his mind wander around the grief and away from it and it's really his own fault for not stopping himself, but he's suddenly thinking about Victor, and him being here, in his home, and his shoes beside the front foor, the box resting beside him and taking up space in the room, even as he knows in the back of his mind the grief and the anxiety he suddenly feels have nothing to do with the other. Even so, he wonders if Victor minds his presence there. It's a stupid thing to doubt, he knows, since Victor was the one to bring up the idea, but he can't help himself now that his mind has taken such a turn. The thought is already planted in his head and weighting on him.  
Maybe Victor can't get used to having someone else occupying a space that not long ago was only his. As far as he knows, Victor didn't have a problem living by himself, and Yuri can't be sure that Victor's ever had to live with anyone else before. Maybe he's just been silently bearing it without saying anything for fear of hurting him while mourning over his lost space and time by himself.  
But he knows Victor isn't the sort of person who would hide such things from Yuri. Probably. He knows it's just his mind trying to torture him when it's suddenly got nothing to distract itself with. It wouldn't be the first time Yuri's intrusive thoughts take the best of him and ruin his day.  
He takes a deep breath and makes himself get up off the floor. He gently places everything in the circle around him back in the box, still holding onto the fragile-looking bear. Yuri closes the top flaps and nudges the box back behind the door with his foot, closing the door behind him when he leaves. He's going to take a warm shower and will this depressing mood down the drain, and when he's done he'll take Makkachin out on a walk and enjoy the easy air.  
Before leaving, leash in hand and a big dog sitting patiently by the door, Yuri retrieves the battered little bear and tosses it in the wash. He'll find a place for it.

**

It's pouring.  
Yuri runs home, Makkachin ahead of him to the apartment. They'd been walking around a local park when the first drop had hit Yuri's nose, the second on the pavement in front of him, another sliding down his glasses, before he was surrounded by the white noise of rain hitting the pavement and the storm surrounding them. He cursed and unclipped Makkachin's leash, knowing the dog knew his way back and would be just as motivated as him to get out of the rain as soon as possible.  
When they step into the apartment, trailing water behind them, Yuri is shedding his shirt on the doorway, holding onto it while he tries not to slip as he gets down on his knees to check on Makkachin and remove the collar.  
"I'm so sorry, I forgot to check the weather report before we left, I didn't know it was supposed to rain this heavily, I should've taken you out sooner, I'm sorry." he rambles, soothingly combing his hand through Makkachin's curly fur.  
He knew the dog probably didn't mind getting a bit wet, but he'd been careless. He moved to the bathroom quickly, Makkachin's nails clicking behind him, and rushed through another quick shower before moving to his room, now dry, and rushing to find the hairdryer. Makkachin enjoyed the warmth and the massage Yuri gave while trying to dry off the mess of brown fur.  
After he was done and Makkachin bounced happily off to the living room, Yuri put the hairdryer in place and moved to retrieve the wet clothes on the doorway, chucking them into the dryer and wincing a little as a particularly loud thunder cracked outside, leaving him to a feeling like electricity running down his spine. He suddenly felt tired, like he'd been running all day instead of the brief hour he spent outside playing with Makkachin. He kept his focus on his own body, feeling around for the chill on the tips of his fingers, the dull sore pain he felt on the balls of his feet, the headache he could feel forming between his eyes. He couldn't remember how late it was, or how early, or if he had eaten. He wanted to curl up in a fluffy blanket and sleep the rest of the day off, even if it was his day off and he hadn't actually done any of the couple of things he'd briefly thought of doing today.  
He couldn't identify if his earlier mood had come back to him, or if it just hadn't left, but he didn't spare much time to think about it. All he wanted right then was to lie down and listen to the rain and hopefully manage a few minutes to silence his own thoughts.  
He shuffled over to the bedroom and retrieved a fluff blanket to the living room, flopping back onto the couch and curling up on his side, glasses still on. He didn't really plan to fall asleep, he just wanted to rest his limbs a bit and soak up some warmth. He took a deep breath, letting his body relax into his position.  
The last thing he registered before sleep took over was the warmth of Makkachin settling on the back of his knees for a nap.

**

When Yuri woke back up, the rain seemed to coming down heavier and the air was colder, but he was thankfully still toasty inside the blanket. He brought a hand to rub at sleepy eyes, fingers hitting the glasses frames, and he hastily took them off with a huffed curse. He couldn't tell what had caused him to wake up, but after a minute of rubbing his eyes he registered the lack of a Makkachin-sized warmth on his legs, and he looked around.  
The dog was sitting near the door, tail wagging slowly and jerkily as if unsure of the emotion it wanted to express, and the dog's nose worked curiously in the air. Victor was also there, soaking wet with his black overcoat dripping on the linoleum, crouched down with a box held in his arms for Makkachin's inspection, a whole two feet between them.  
"Victor?" Yuri mumbled, leaning forward on the couch with the blanket held around his shoulders. He was about to tell the man to at least take off the wet coat, when Victor looked up at him with a tiny smile. His eyebrows were furrowed however, and the image of a child waiting to be scolded briefly passed through Yuri's mind. He opened his mouth to ask what had happened when his eyes fell to the box.  
The box, where there was a tiny white puppy wiggling inside.  
Yuri feels like his eyes are about to fall off his sockets. He opens his mouth to say something, but he feels like a gaping fish, his voice betraying him.  
"Крошка, baby, she was abandoned outside and I couldn't just leave her out in the rain, I-" Victor sounds desperate and apologetic at the same time.  
The dog in question lifts her little head up and sways it around to stare up at Yuri, blinking its round brown eyes at him.  
Yuri gasps.  
He pushes out of the couch to the floor with a soft thump on the blanket, shuffling on his knees towards Victor and the box. Victor's hold on it tightens almost imperceptibly.  
"I can put some posters up or ask Yurio to post some pictures and see if anyone wants to adopt her, I just couldn't leave her." he tries again, still sounding pleading. Yuri flickers his gaze up at his fiancé's face, the man's silver brows pulled up in a small frown, but his eyes flick quickly back to the puppy. He frees a hand from the confines of his blanket and brings it up, letting the puppy sniff it. She leans forward and touches the pad of his finger with her nose, before sliding her snout forward and resting her chin on his fingers, staring up at him.  
His heart soars.  
"Why would you do that?" Yuri mumbles, sounding slightly scandalized. He brings his other hand up and push both inside the box, wrapping around the puppy's chest and lifting her up "Don't tell Yurio." He snuggles her against his chest and slumps down, almost like he's trying to curl up protectively around her "Don't tell anyone." he finishes, now looking inside his arms at the curious little puppy, letting her sniff him and lick his chin.  
He supposes she could stay for a night. They'd have to warm her up and feed her after all, and Victor was right, she couldn't be left on the sidewalk during the night, it'd be too cold, not to mention the rain that would certainly get her small cardboard box wet, which in itself was nowhere near a proper place for her to sleep in. She could sleep in a safe place today. Ah, but he couldn't let her eat Makkachin's adult food now could he, she'd need puppy food. He could drop by the pet store nearby and buy her some. He glances up at the window to his left, at the rain pelting down and the flash of lightning, thunder cracking a minute later. Yeah, not too bad, he could totally go right now and-  
"Yuri." he hears Victor's soft call, and peers up at him through his eyelashes. "Would-" Victor swallows and offers him a little smile, inching closer to Yuri "Would you like to keep her?" Victor plants both palms on the floor in front of his knees, leaning down to try and peer up at Yuri's eyes, whose eyes look at anything but the older man.  
Yuri sniffs and adjusts his glasses, back lifting up and straightening out, trying and failing to keep a nonchalant air as he turns his head to stare at the wall. He definitely does not stroke the puppy's soft ear when it snuggles closer to him. "I guess we could keep her." he mumbles, almost inaudibly, and a second later he's engulfed by Victor in all his sopping wet glory, being slightly jolted on his spot by the weight of the man throwing himself at Yuri. He's about to protest, tell Victor that he's going to get him wet as well, but the man is shaking with giggles and nuzzling into Yuri's neck, bringing one hand around him to stroke the puppy's fur, and he can't bring himself to send him away. He leans back into Victor's chest, feeling the cold slowly soaking into his own shirt and making him shiver a bit, but he suddenly doesn't mind it. Makkachin comes bouncing over, curious by the sudden giddy commotion a few feet away. The dog sniffs at the smaller puppy, tail wagging so fast it bounces the body along, before flopping down on the floor and staring at the two owners, tail still moving in the air, soaking in their happiness.  
Later, when Yuri is lying in bed with Victor curled around his back and cooing at the small puppy lying against the smaller man's belly, he'll think back to the small bear still sitting somewhere in his living room, and he'll think it's surreal how much he could feel in one single day. But the day's earlier mood is far from his mind now, and he soaks in the warmth that always seems to surround him whenever he is around the person he loves the most.  
In the morning, he'll have one more companion to share the warmth with. He feels his heart thump at the thought that this feels like creating a family, settling into a home that is definitely his, with no space for doubt. He doesn't think anything could make him happier than this family of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i originally started this chapter in particular after a bad day i had, but by the time i recovered and had my moment of inspiration to write it i couldn't remember how my bad days actually feel like (perks of the shortest memory known to man) so i struggled to write it out, and it didn't come out as overwhelming as it was supposed to be. but that's fine seeing as i'm nearly incapable of writing angst anyways. and i just ended it in a rush after accidentally deleting the whole thing twice and having to wait five hours to proofread and post it, so. sorry. now, a few things:  
> i wrote this from my own experience. a couple months ago my mom came home with a perfectly square box no bigger than half a shoebox and a tiny lab inside, sitting on her own dog food. i was thrilled, might've shed a few tears, totally squealed. a manly squeal, mind you.  
> i didn't specify the breed or the name of the puppy in this, so it's totally up to you, but i was indeed thinking of a labrador.  
> makkachin and the pup deal just fine with each other, makka letting her take a nap on their back and then accidentally forgetting about it and walking around the apartment with the puppy sitting on them.  
> the pup grows an absurd amount every week, and in three months time it's almost catching up to makkachin.  
> she eats shit she shouldn't like victor's favorite shoes and yuri's glasses, and once she chews yurio's phonecase.  
> victor is weary of letting yuri take her on walks by himself because once she set off after a cat and pulled yuri after her, causing him to fall over and hurt his knee. victor likes to take her on walks together (and uses it as an excuse to be unnecessarily close to yuri and maybe hold his hand while he swears he's only helping him hold the leash, really)  
> thanks for reading my first fic ever!


End file.
